Milk and Honey
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Sequel to "Milk and Cookies" Jou's invited to the Kaiba mansion yet again, though he's been avoiding the Kaibas since the 'snack'.But Moku's got a plan that'll get his brother and Jou's lives in order! now for things to really heat up! YAOI-LEMON jouXSeto
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:setoXjou**

**A/N:Well..first off, I'm havin serious computer probs..so sorry for all da slow/er updates n stuff..i will try ta update as fast as possible though..**

**Well witout further delay...here's da sequel to "Milk and Cookies"!! **

**Pls RnR ppls:3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluffy(me): I own Seto!!**

**Moku: Like they'd believe that -smirk-**

**Fluffy: Dats not fair Moki-kuuu-uun!! -whimpers-**

**Moku: U think they would?**

**Fluffy: Not a chance...**

**Moku: Insulting ur readers isn't smart u kno...**

**Fluffy: -gasps- NO-NO-NO-NOOO-OO-ooo-oo!! i meant no insult to anyone, im so sorry!! really!! pls forgive me!! -whining-**

**Moku: Thats better..**

**Fluffy: Aww Moki-kun so cruel!!**

**Moku: 'Cruel'?**

**Fluffy: IT'S ADORABLE!! -jumps and glomps Moki-**

* * *

"Uh..Ni-sama?"Mokuba, the younger of the Kaiba's asked in his sweetest voice. But all he received in return was a cold glare from Seto. He was still upset with him for the whole event with the Mutt. Purposely inviting him over to his house then tricking them into sharing a little 'snack time' together. It had all turned out to be completely humiliating in Seto's eyes.

Though, it had been a week since the milk and cookies incident..

The ebony haired boy didn't back down, giving a small hesitant smile, he contemplated his next words carefully.

At the site of his brother's sweet smile and apologetic eyes, Seto's brotherly love kicked in and he dropped the cold heartless glare. With that Mokuba took his cue to continue, "Can I stay the night at a friend's house?" his voice was soft, while his eyes were large and pleading. Seto gave the boy one final look before turning back to his work, on his laptop.

"Which 'friend'?" he answered, though his voice hinted that he already knew the answer.

"Eh..Anzu's having a get together..and I wanna go." he confessed, another sweet smile fallowed suit.

Seto gave a small grumble in annoyance at the boy's request to join his friends on yet another Saturday, but still nodded his approval. At that Mokuba excitedly threw his arms around his older brother, hugging him tightly while thanking him at the same time.

The boy, without another word, ran from the room. Happily setting off to pack for his vist to his friends house. His older brother watched him carefully the few seconds it took him to race from the room before turning back to his laptop once more.

-

-

**...xxXxx..xxXxx..xxXxx...**

**-**

_Busy..._

That's what they had all said, they all had much better things to do than hang out with their lonely pathetic 'friend' over the weekend. None of them wanted to, or had the time to be with him this weekend, _they _all had plans. Yugi was probably wanting to be with that Pharaoh guy, while Anzu probably still had a crush on Yugi herself. Honda, no doubt, wanted to try and sneak some time in with Shizuka. They all had crushes, even if they didn't admit it, to be with. They didn't need him hanging around them and ruining their plans. That was the last thing they wanted. Him ruining things for them.

Ha, like that was much of a plan, hanging around their crush? Just being there with them?

Was that enough?

Being around Kaiba, was that enough to fill his desires? Enough to make him happy?

Just being there, near him?

"IIE!!" Jou hissed out, growing angry with himself for his thoughts.

With the thought of Kaiba, he remembered his earlier invite to the Kaiba mansion, by the younger Kaiba brother of course. He'd be kinda scared otherwise. Seto Kaiba inviting him over to his house.

He burst into laughter, laughing hard enough he had to grab his aching stomach seconds later. Seto Kaiba inviting him over to his house for milk and cookies!

"Yeah, dat's a'nuff ta..." he cut himself off abruptly, with the thought of milk and cookies.

_--Flashback--_

_Kaiba reached for one of the chocolate sandwich cookies in front of him. The blond, who had been munching on another cookie, looked at the older teen. He blinked a few times, he'd hardly notice the other until the sudden movement caught his eye._

_Seto pulled the two cookie halves apart. Jou blinked a several times dumbly, he never dreamed that he'd ever-ever-be sitting, enjoying milk and cookies with Seto Kaiba. With Seto Kaiba actually joining in that was, Seto Kaiba! He gave a small smile, then reached for another cookie._

_Pausing as Seto licked gently and slowly at the cream of the cookie, Jou watched his movements closely. The chestnut haired teen's tongue dance over the cookie, slowly lapping the sweet flavor that coated a single side of the sweet snack. Saliva trailed over the surface, as Seto's tongue slipped over the already moistened cream. Faking innocence, Seto stopped his ministration on the cookie and pressed the two halves back together._

_Jou almost whimpered, catching himself just in time._

_Seto dipped the cookie into the milk that set in front of him, waiting a minute before pulling it back out. Slowly and gently he slid his tongue over the softened cookie, catching the milk drops that lingered. Savoring the sweet flavor of the snack, he lapped off all remaining liquid, sucking softly at the crumbling cookie. He nibbled at the edge._

_Jou gave a soft almost completely inaudible whimper as the cookie vanished into the older teen's mouth. Seto gave no aknolagement to him as he lapped the remaining sweetness from his finger tips. Slowly running his tongue across the soft skin of his fingers and sucking gently, he let just enough of his tongue be shown to tease._

_Soft pink coming into Jou's veiw for a second before vanishing back to where it'd first emerged from. The blond teen fought the strong urge to reach across the table and either capture that little pink tongue trailing saliva and devour those sweet enticing lips. Being really bold, too much so, more realistically he could give him a hand with cleaning off his fingers. Doing it the same way of course, lapping gently at the probably silky soft skin of each finger. Eagerly tasting all sweetness at tastes they had to offer._

_-- --_

Jou shivered at the memory, then stood and pulled open the door leading from his room. Quickly slipping on his shoes he slid from the house, calling "I'm goin out, Pops.." quietly.

-

-

**...xxXxx..xxXxx..xxXxx...**

**-**

Yugi opened the door after hearing the soft knock, a friendly smile covered his features as he greeted the ebony haired youth that stood before him. Anzu leaped to his side at hearing the younger Kaiba had made his arrival.

"Hey Mokuba..glad you could make it!" she sounded a bit overly excited.

Mokuba responded with a small smile and nod at the teenage girl's antics, before replying "Yeah.."

"So..was your brother angry with you?" she asked suddenly sounding concerned.

"Not really.." he laughed.

Yugi smiled at the two, "So...urm..Anzu, can you tell me what's going on now?"

At the sound of Yugi's soft voice both Anzu and Mokuba looked to the short multi-color haired teen, who smiled back hesitantly. He knew they were scheming something, but he wasn't sure what. What did Jounouchi have to do with their plan?

"Sure.." the brunnet answered happily, a big smile coating her features.

-

-

**...xxXxx..xxXxx..xxXxx...**

**-**

Seto blinked several times, his mind didn't seem to want to register what was happening, or what he was seeing. "Mutt?" the only greeting he could manage at the moment..

"Urm.." he muttered unsure of what his response should be now.

There was a an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. After the events of last week both were hoping to avoid the other. Apparently fate had other plans, though. Or..

"Mokuba.." the name was hissed from the chestnut haired teens mouth, full of anger and distaste. At the moment he didn't doubt he could murder the ebony haired youth.

"Uh, yeah...he..uh invited me over. Where's he anyways?" came Jou's quiet reply.

"He's not here, Mutt." the blue eyed teen sighed before stepping aside to let the Pup in.

He didn't move, just looked at the taller teen through deep chocolaty eyes. With a small sigh, he stepped through the doorway.

Closing the door quickly behind the blond, Seto held a blank expression to cover his annoyance at his younger brother along with his sudden nervousness at the blond standing before him.

"So..um..when's he comin back?" Jou asked quietly, keeping his honey eyes on the ground, finding some interesting invisible object there.

"He didn't say…" the taller teen answered, annoyance clear in his voice, before sitting on the plush dark over sized sofa that decorated the large room.

Jou obviously didn't take the hint, he should sit. It was getting awkward again. His eyes wondered the room, taking in the rich decor. But he didn't find the room's design too interesting, pretty boring really. His honeyed gaze searched for something, anything, that could hold his attention if even for a second. Nothing.

Unending awkward silence. That's what it felt like.

Neither said anything. Both refused to move. Neither wanted to meet the other's gaze. Both wanted to get out of there, both wanted out. Both hated being with the other, so uncomfortable. They made each other sick, disgusted, angry, irrtable, everything thing they hated. They were.

Everything.

Seto couldn't stand the blond, his friendly smiles, his deep honey eyes, his noble sense of loyalty and honor. Everything the Mutt was he hated. Jounouchi couldn't stand the brunet, his expressionless masks, his cold blue eyes, his arrogant cocky obsessive behavior with duel monster cards. Everything the blue eyed dragon was he hated.

They were disgusted.

They were in love.

"So dis is normal?" Jou spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Hm?" came the quiet reply.

"Your brother.." the blond stated, attempting to keep his voice level.

"Not really.." he answered, he was sure he knew what his younger brother was planning. But for pride's sake he didn't want the Mutt to know.

The honey eyed male didn't reply but simply nodded. Mokuba was up to something, he knew that. He may not be a genius, like some people, but he wasn't _that _dumb. Question was, though, what was the younger Kaiba up to, and what did he have to do with anything?

Now was a good time to think about that, to try and figure it out.

Another question, did Kaiba know?

That answer he wasn't too sure of, but he knew Kaiba did know something. There was many things Jou could honestly say Kaiba was, an idiot wasn't one of them. Rather it was Kaiba knew what his brother was scheming or if he simply knew his brother was scheming, Jou couldn't say. But he knew something.

He should ask.

_Iie!_

Never, if he asked, what would the answer be? How would the older teen respond. Accusations on his little brother? At this the younger male glanced toward the other..

His warm honeyed eyes collided with cold blue eyes, their intense gazes locked. Heated honey clashed with unwavering ice, neither dared break the timeless connection. Neither wanted to.

Jou suddenly felt breathless, as if he was drowning, falling deeply into the ocean. He felt the surface vanishing from reach, air being ripped from his lungs. His heart pounding begging to breath, to live. His body grew heavy, sore, numb, cold, hot, he was burning. Drowning.

His chest constricted, pain, tight unbearable pain. Heat, his body was burning, set on fire. It hurt, yet felt so..

He was burning.

He was drowning.

Seto lifted his hand and motioned him over, "Come!" it was a command.

Without question, without a word, Jounouchi obeyed. Taking the few steps necessary, until he stood before the blue eyed teen. In their current position, Jou towered over Seto, seeming much taller. Seto set on the large sofa, unmoving. The blond remained still another second, though his body shook slightly. From either excitement or something he couldn't place, or didn't want to, at the moment.

Within another second, Jounouchi climbed onto the other's lap. He remained quiet. He slid a leg on either side of both the other's, a leg on both sides of the older teen's lap. Resting his bottom on his lap, it's self, gently.

Seto touched the blonde's cheek softly before slowly trailing down his jaw to his chin. He tugged him closer, slipping his hand to the back of the blonde's neck. Jou remained silent, obeying, he leaned closer, resting his forehead against the older male's. The brunet offered a small smile, though it seemed a bit cold on the icy features of the CEO. Jou held back a shiver.

The blue eyed teen's hands trailed down the other's back, gentle, soft, caressing feathery touches. He gripped the blonde's bottom and tugged him closer. He answered with a soft whimper before moaning as his body heated uncontrolably, he was blinded by the hot sensation coursing through his body. He felt a urgent need to be closer, unconsciously he rolled his head back moaning while rocking himself closer to the heat beneath him.

The brunet said nothing, but slipped his hands back up the trail they'd previously made down the other's back, catching the blonde's head with both hands. He tugged his head back forward. The blond gave another moan but let Seto lead. He held the blonde's head steady, his cold blue eyes searching his face. Large honey eyes stared back, soft, wanting, needing, he whimpered softly.

His eyes snapped closed tightly. Seto gave a small smirk in return before tugging him closer. Jounouchi's body shook slightly, he felt soft hot wet breath caress his lips. He didn't know why his body shook, it seemed to be out of his control at the moment. Distantly he wondered if it was because he was scared or nervous.

Maybe he was excited?

He felt heat rise to his cheeks, his face grew hot, uncomfortably hot. He knew he was blushing, badly blushing. He hoped Seto wouldn't notice though.

Did Seto excite him?

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:I was gonna make dis a oneshot, heh, but 4 all our sakes I'm cuttin it short. Over 2,000 words(witout notes and all) lol, on another note..I LISTENED TA "SUFFOCATE" (by JHolliday) while writing da part where Jou was 'drowning'(da start of da lemon in other words) lol which i just found funny, and seems ta fit..I was gonna have Seto and Jou listen ta it at sum point, but dunno if dat'd fit seto..doesnt seem lik anyways. lol, well i lov da song either way, ya should check it out if ya havnt(ull see it fits um well)**

**well thanx for reading, pls review as well:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:**** setoXjou**

**A/N:**** Srry bout da slow update!! I lost ma inspiration(yet again) and kinda lost interest..HORRIBLE!! i kno..but I've re gained it..so im back. and even have a new site!!(dedicated to setojou of course) I'm trying to do WAY to many things at once, drawing-manga and all other practice material, writing-3 or fanfictions starting up 2 or 3 more fanfictions and 2 original fics, "Blood of a Killer" which is a original story, manga, fiction and all that, lastly studying and personal life(yes I _do_ have 1)... -sighs- too much too little time. lol**

**RnR!!:3**

**_WARNINGS_(and what not):**** Yaoi, lemon, FLUFF(yes sweet touchy feelings!!), and a bit OOC-ness(sorry 'bout that)**

**I used Japanese names(at best to my knowledge), A quick briefing, **

**Yuugi Motou - Yugi Motou  
**

**Katsuya Jounouchi - Joey Wheeler**

**Seto Kaiba - Seto Kaiba **

** Mokuba Kaiba - Mokuba Kaiba**

** Hiroto Honda - Tristen (dunno his last name sorry, lemme know if you do!!) **

**Anzu (dunno either, lemme know if you do, pls!) - Tea Gardener**

** Ryuuji Otogi - Duke Delvlin**

**There, hope that helps(if you need it), I know it can be hard to remember both sets of names...heh.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluffy(me): I do not, in anyway, own Yugioh or any of the characters!**

**Moku: Well done...**

**Fluffy: Yeah, I can be professional 'bout it too...**

**Moku: Er, yeah, you okay? Your not hyper lately...**

**Fluffy: Just a bit, concerned and busy!**

**Jou: Hey...what I get in 'is one?**

**Fluffy: Milk and Cookies! -grins-**

**Jou: Aww, but I already had that...**

**Fluffy: You shouldn't be disappointed..**

**Jou: Go on...**

**Seto: Mutt!?**

**Jou: Crap!**

**Moku: What?**

**Seto: Lets go, Mutt... -starts pushing Jou away from behind-**

**Moku: I don't think they like Milk and Cookies, Fluffy.**

**Fluffy: Heheh, I don't Yugioh or any of the characters, thus the reason you haven't seen random make out sessions between Kaiba-sama and Katsuya! I simply own this(pathetic as it is) story line...**

* * *

**Last time:**He felt heat rise to his cheeks, his face grew hot, uncomfortably hot. He knew he was blushing, badly blushing. He hoped Seto wouldn't notice though.

Did Seto excite him?

* * *

Seto was looking directly at him, it was silly to think he wouldn't notice. Seto wasn't an idiot, the opposite actually, Jou mentally shook all thoughts from his head. No time for that now.

Hot wet lips pressed against the stunned blonde's, forceful but gentle. Nipping softly at the tender lips with his teeth, Seto grabbed handfuls of soft blond hair. His rough tongue danced over the soft flesh. The blond Pup answered by quickly parting his lips.

Hands wondering, touching, exploring, Jou grasped the older's shirt tightly, whimpering seconds later as their lips were forced apart. "Were you not here to see Mokuba?" he teased hotly into the younger teen's ear, causing him to shiver violently.

"Nn..uh.." he muttered shaking his head roughly.

The blue eyed teen smirked then kissed his ear softly. Causing another shiver from the blond. He curled closer, snuggling close to the older male. Feeling the warmth of the older teen, he only hoped this wasn't a dream.

Caressing soft blond hair gently with each fingertip, Seto combed his fingers through soft silky locks before tugging the boy's head back up from his chest, where Jou had cuddled to. Hot soft lips crushed the blonde's once more, Seto's rough tongue danced over the tender lips. Demanding them to open. He obeyed once again.

The brunette's tongue teased the other's gently lapping and tasting it's sweet exotic flavor. The short kiss was soft yet rough enough to cause the blond Pup to moan loudly into the older teen's mouth.

He pulled away, leaning his forehead on the blonde's, their eyes closely locked.

Jounouchi didn't trust himself to speak,he remained silent. Kaiba's, icy blue eyes so close to his own chocolaty one's, held an unusual warmth. The only thought that registered to the awe struck blond.._beautiful.._

Long shaking fingers lifted to the older male's lips and cheek, lightly brushing over the warm skin. Jounouchi trembled slightly, he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do, if he was suppose to do anything that was.

Seto didn't leave the blond wondering, as he answered what was next only a second later. Crushing hot lips to the blonde's he twisted his torso to flip the blond on to the large sofa they sat on. Untangling gentle hands from his neck and chestnut hair, he pulled from the younger teen, tugging his own shirt up then over his head. He threw it to the side without a second thought, not caring where it landed.

He pushed up the blonde's shirt, leaning back toward him, his hands slipped beneath the thin cotton material. Gliding over the soft lightly tanned skin. Shivers rippled through the blonde's body, gasping a sharp intake of breath Jou held back any further movement. His body tense.

The older teen paused his movements, glancing at the now extremely nervous teen. A small smile covered the sapphire eyed teen's face a second before he leaned closer brushing his long fingers over the sensitive skin of the other's stomach. Jou answered by releasing a loud yelp and wiggling under the brunet.

A dangerous smirk spread over the older teen's features, "Ticklish?" he breathed huskily into the younger's ear.

Katsuya gasped harshly, silently begging his lungs to fill with the needed air, where it had been forced out from the sudden yelp of surprise quickly fallowed by catching shortly in his throat as the sexy brunet whispered heatedly in his ear. "K-K..." he attempted, not too sure what he wanted at the moment.

Hot raging teen hormones, just what Jounouchi needed.

Seto didn't give him a chance for a coherent thought, as his free hand joined the other under the thin material of his shirt, once more, massaging the taunt muscles gently. The blond answered the attention he received with a slurred moan, his body shook with an anxious nervousness. His long fingers curled into the soft plush fabric of the large sofa he laid on.

He bit his lower lip, chewing at it gently. His deep honey eyes watched the chestnut haired teen carefully, studying his every move. "Relax..." Seto cooed, resisting the urge to add his blond pup's nickname, 'Mutt'.

Jou released another sound that resembled another moan, but more slurred, "Nng..." His body trembled, refusing to listen to the older teen's commands. "I-I...c-can't." he whispered his reply, his voice shook, sounding as though it'd break.

Sapphire eyes caught his broken honey eyes, holding tightly in a forceful yet gentle gaze. "Relax," his voice was gentle, long fingers caught the younger's shaken almost fearful face, caressing. Soft gentle finger tips traced his jaw, almost lovingly, stopping at his chin to hold it lightly, "Jounouchi," he continued speaking, his voice remained level, all emotion hidden. Jou fought a cringe, he'd resorted back to his cold expressionless mask. Cold sapphire eyes lingered on the large heated fear struck puppy eyes.

"Relax, do you think..." he trailed off, though his voice remained level. "...I would hurt you?" it was nearly hissed to the blond, tinted with anger.

"That I _could_...?" his voice was quiet now, almost inaudible, but the blond caught it.

"Iie!"(No!) he answered quickly, his face heated uncomfortably red.

Honey eyes quickly retreated from the intense gaze of Kaiba Seto's sapphire one's. Seto's finger traced his bottom lip gently, pressing down softly, a small gentle smile played on the CEO's lips. A rare warm expression, a caring side of the great Kaiba Seto, previously reserved for only Mokuba, his kid brother.

"I-I.." Jou started, his voice shook, built up emotion dripped heavily from his words. "I...trust ya, K-Kaiba!" he offered a hesitant smile then continued. "B-but.." at this Kaiba fought back a concerned frown, settling with a blank neutral expression. Cold, but warmer than normal.

"I...I mean I don't, er, if we uh..." Jou continued, "b-be my, uh, we gotta date!" his voice shook, emotions dancing freely within his honey eyes.

"I, I wanna..I want ya ta be my boyfriend!" he whispered fear obvious in his eyes.

Kaiba was taken back by this, was Jounouchi asking him out? He wanted a serious relationship? With Seto Kaiba? These questions and more circled through the young blue eyed CEO's head, leaving him dazed and confused. Did he want Jounouchi to be his boyfriend, his lover?

He opened his mouth to answer the blond Pup, who sat hesitantly beneath the older teen. His large honey eyes searched the other, trying to understand his thoughts.

"I-I want...a _real_ relationship, not a one time fuck!" he explained more forcefully, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Seto responded by watching him carefully, not sure what he should say at the moment, of course he wanted a real relationship! Didn't he? Yes, he didn't want to just fuck the little Pup once, but dozens! No, more, he wanted to do so much with, and to, the Pup. Not just some one time thing.

The brunet furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to find his answer. He was a genius, right, how could such a simple question confuse him so much?

Did he want a relationship with his Mutt?

"Kaiba!" Jou hissed out, anger slowly seeping into his features.

The brunette's eyes lowered in return, not wanting to meet those big honey Puppy eyes. He bit at his bottom lip, thoughtfully. Hesitating.

Slowly, unsure sapphire eyes lifted to meekly meet with confused, slightly angered honey eyes. "I-" he started, blinking to try and reclaim control of his own face. For a brief second he thought he'd cry, though the thought was brief and was never answered or backed by tears. When had he become a small frightened child? He mentally shook the thoughts from his head, attempting once more to clear the clouds.

"I don't know, Jounouchi..." he whispered, his voice shook slightly, though Jou didn't take notice. As he leaned forward pressing soft warm lips to the brunette's gently.

"Alright then, no sex." he answered leaning back after breaking the short kiss. He rested his head back on the sofa's arm. A smirk played at his lips as he watched Kaiba's stunned reaction.

"No..." Seto muttered, repeating Katsuya, he blinked.

Jounouchi's smirk widened as he tugged the brunet down with himself, the sapphire eyed teen's head rested gently on the other's chest. Sightly annoyed by the sudden change in roles he offered the a small half-hearted glare to the younger teen, but it went unnoticed by the blond.

"I thought ya hated me..." Jou muttered, voice bitter, as if he'd held something, this fact, a secret for far too long. Seto opened his mouth to reply to the bitter statement of his blond 'rival'. But he was cut off, by said blond, "But now...I'm confused Kaiba! Ya just start doin' stuff...but ya don't," he paused his voice shaking a second or so later as he continued.

"Ya don't know? There's, yer reputation ta worry 'bout. So...I guess it was stupid..." once more Seto was surprised by his blond Pup.

He hadn't even thought about that, why should he have? If he wanted to date someone it was his goddamn right! Why should he care for other's two sense? His reputation, who the fuck cares!

"...of me!" Jou continued his earlier thought, "I shouldn't ask for so much, Kaiba..." he paused again, gritting his teeth.

"S-sorry, 'at was selfish, but, I can't...I can't," another pause, though Kaiba didn't deem it worthy of interrupting. "I can't, just do it...I don't want, meaningless sex..." he muttered trailing off while his cheeks tinted red, like he had admitted to something highly important.

Seto, in return, studied his expression carefully, "Mutt," immediately Jou cringed at the nickname, Seto ignored it. "reputation, why the fuck would I care what others think?!" he hissed out, anger clear in his cold voice.

Jou responded by blinking large honey-brown eyes back at the older teen, obviously confused. Though Seto didn't grasp why, it was simple after all. Was it not? Fortunately Jou decided to give an answer to this, "You wouldn't care? his wide honey eyes stared, hopeful for a second, as he tired to comprehend the information he'd been given.

"You wouldn't care if everyone else..." he paused, Seto growing annoyed at waiting, urged him to continue.

"If everyone else...?"

"Found out about you bein'..." another pause.

"Soft?" Seto muttered confused, "With you, no..." that didn't make sense.

Jou still remained quiet leaving Seto to figure out himself. But Seto had other plans, "Me being...what? Mutt?" another cringe from the younger teen, but he took another second before he continued.

"Ya bein'..." he hesitated another second, really not wanting to go into to this, not that _he_ had a problem with the fact. "..gay." he finished quietly.Widened sapphire eyes snapped up to meet nervous, meek honey ones, Jou quickly averted his gaze. Ashamed.

Kaiba took another second before answering, "Do you care? What other's think, Jounouchi?" his voice was gentle, too soft for both teen's taste, though neither thought much on it.

Jounouchi seemed to think about this for a minute. Wondering, did he care? Was that important to him? But what's more was that why he was hesitating? He did wonder what his friends would think, Honda, Yuugi, Anzu, Otogi, and of course there was Mokuba. Who, for some reason gave Jou the impression he wouldn't mind, and possibly already knew.

Alright, so he was gay, he had after all kissed a guy, multiple times. That was a fact. He wasn't keen on letting the whole school or city know his discovery of his sexuality. He was gay, not everyone needed to know that. But, why Kaiba? Why Seto fucking Kaiba of all people to suddenly become gay for. Suddenly, well maybe not so much, maybe he'd been gay for a little while now. He wasn't sure on that fact, and honestly didn't want to think about it!

Could a relationship with the young CEO work? Another thought Jou had to ponder, along with how and did he care for him that way. Sure Seto was attractive, okay he was fucking gorgeous. But how far did the attractions run, was there feelings even involved, or were they both just thinking with their cocks?

"Kaiba, I..." Jou hesitated, again. Soft finger tips touched his still reddened cheek, urging him to continue. "I 'unno.." he finished his face confusion and concern.

"Well, I don't care what _anyone_ thinks!" Kaiba sneered, irritation clear in his voice, though it remained soft and quiet.

Large honey-brown eyes snapped back up to meet the narrowed cobalt-blue eyes of the older male, once again. "You..." the blond trailed off, confusion and shock once more on his puppy-like features. Irritated at their interrupted romance, Seto sighed, leaning his head in the other's shoulder exhausted.

"Yes, I don't care!"

"I'm aware of 'at..." the honey eyed teen bit back, also sounding annoyed.

"What does that mean, Mutt?" Kaiba nearly growled he should have known, nothing was easy when it came to his stupid Mutt! But then again, was that really a bad thing? That was after all, one of the many things Seto adored about his sweet little Puppy.

Adored?

He shook the thought. He would admit Katsuya's stubborn and thick headed-ness did make things interesting.

"Nothin' I just know what you meant..." Jou responded, his voice quiet.

Kaiba didn't back off though "What I meant?"

"Yeah!?" he was avoiding his piercing gaze.

Kaiba took another second before replying, "What?" it was short, but his voice told much more than his words, low daring but still a hint of curiosity.

"Nothin' just..." he hesitated for once he really didn't want to argue with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Just for once, couldn't they get along.

For once?

"You don't care..?" hesitated, unsure if that was even what he meant. Chocolate eyes had turned to the ceiling, refusing to meet cobalt-blue eyes.

"No, why should I care what other's think? I'm Kaiba Seto!" he growled in response, though he took a quick calming breath in an attempt to keep his temper down.

Honey eyes snapped back down to meet with Seto's intense eyes, briefly, before he spoke up again. "Then, what do you care about?" his voice was soft, threatening to break any second.

"Jounouchi, Iwant a relationship with you!" this wasn't an answer the blond had expected.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, Katsuya, I do. I want to be your boyfriend! I want more than a brief one time fuck! You should know, I'm not so simple!" he waited for the other's response, gently stroking Katsuya's cheek with his soft fingertips.

The blond was near tears as he grabbed the older male's hand, pressing his heated cheek into it. "Y-yes, I-I want 'at too!" he admitted nearly begging for more warmth from the brunet.

Seto didn't respond at first, looking into those large honey orbs, his normally cold emotionless face warmed covering with so many mixed emotions it left the other awe struck and dazed.

Sighing in contentment, "Settled, but we can take it slow, Pup, we don't have to announce it or anything. Right away, it's not any ones business anyways..." he whispered close to his ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"Yeah, slow, I like 'at!" he answered snuggling closer to the brunet. Both seemed happy with their decision. But, Seto noted, there was something they had forgot.

"Are we done talking, now, Pup?" he questioned, combing long gentle fingers through soft unruly blond locks. When had he started using 'Pup' so much?

Jou turned questioning eyes to the older male, "Ya wanna get into my pants already?" he laughed, playfully.

"Well, we do need to finish what we started..." Seto responded, a false thoughtful expression graced his features. His hand trailed from the blonde's hair, down the side of his face then over his neck, quickly skimming across his chest and torso before stopping to rest on his hip, quickly. He squeezed gently, massaging the muscles and bones.

"Yer a pervert!" Jou laughed slapping the hand away playfully.

"Perhaps..." Seto cooed, leaning toward the blond, pressing his body firmly against the other's. "But, do you not want me to fuck you blind?" he continued, huskily whispering in the younger's ear. Earning a harsh shiver through the boy's body.

He smirked, "Well, Pup?" he moved large gentle hands over the other's hips, grasping the front of his pants. He slowly unsnapped the button, flicking his long soft skinned fingers over the sensitive flesh just beneath his belly button.

"_S-Seto_!?" the blond gasped, digging his fingers into the soft material of the sofa. Heated cobalt-blue eyes snapped up to study the blond, clearly surprised.

A warm smile quickly covered his features, as he crushed the blonde's hot lips with his own heated lips. He nibbled at the shorter teen's lips, requesting entrance.

Which, to his surprise, was denied. Seto was now thoroughly amused with his multiple surprises. Offering Jou's soft slightly swollen lips one final nibble, he pulled back from the blond. A soft whimper came from deep within the Pup's chest. Seto simply smirked in response, his hand slipped between the two bodies, not giving Jou time to contemplate his actions, he roughly grabbed his growing erection through the irritating confining pants.

The blonde's reaction came quick, he moaned hissing out unintelligent mutters, half screaming at the sudden sensation. His eyes snapped shut as his already painfully hard cock was teased and the merciless hands of Kaiba Seto.

Kaiba once more attacked the younger teen's lips, this time easily slipping his tongue into the hot wet cavern. He tightened his hold on the other's erection, teasing it with soft massages.

Jounouchi moaned loudly into the kiss, hissing a second later as the oh so pleasing hand released him. But Seto wasn't done teasing him, not by a long shot. He pressed his hips firmly against the younger's, grinding them together. His tongue explored Katsuya's mouth, relishing in the sweet exotic flavor. Katsuya moaned louder as Kaiba's tongue found it's playmate.

Teasing Jounouchi into joining his, Seto smirked against the other's mouth.

Katsuya released a sigh into his new lover's mouth, long fingers combed through soft silky chestnut strands, slipping to the base of his lover's neck. where they rested a moment before tugging the older teen closer, kissing him back hungrily. Seto smiled softly against soft hot lips, his Pup's enthusiasm was touching to say the least.

"Mm, good boy," Kaiba mockingly praised, pulling back from the kiss long enough to speak before continuing the heated kiss. He loved arousing the blond in more ways than sexually. He couldn't help another smirk at that thought.

Though, his comment snapped Jou from his daze. Large honey eyes snapped open, narrowing slightly. His jaw clenched shut, snapping painfully on the brunette's tongue before he pulled away. The blond Pup bit him, not hard enough to draw blood, but he _bit him_!

As expected Kaiba grew angry. Jounouchi, simply smirking in return, as Seto leaned back. Scowling, the brunet fought the urge to slap him. Cute, but so damn annoying. With a final sigh and half hearted growl, Kaiba offered him a frown then shook his head.

He flicked the golden haired Puppy's nose with his index finger, hard.

Katsuya whimpered and grabbed his sore nose. "Bad boy!" his face held an arrogant smirk, as if to prove his superiority, as he said this.

His smirk only widening as the blond growled in answer.

"You sure know how ta ruin da mood, don't ya Kaiba!" Jou hissed back a second or so later as the pain subsided some.

Kaiba offered another smirk, "I'm not the rabid dog, biting his Master!" he fought the urge to laugh as Katsuya answered by pouting in a very Puppy like way before wrapping his arms tightly around the young CEO.

"My Master, huh?"he buried his face in the other's chest, hiding his face from the brunet.

This left the cerulean eyed teen puzzled, slightly concerned, and annoyed, he didn't want to argue again.

"I like 'at, Kaiba!" the blonde's voice sounded suddenly, he lifted his head and smiled brightly at his lover.

This only puzzled Seto further, but he decided not to question him on it. "Alright, Pup." Seto sighed softly, nipping at the younger teen's neck gently. He tugged the neck of the thin shirt down, nearly ripping the soft cotton material in the process. All softly heated skin that he exposed was immediately attacked by the starving brunet. His other hand worked it's way back down the honey eyed teen's torso, slipping beneath his jeans.

Katsuya gasped, tensing at the sudden sensation, but relaxed slightly as his head rolled back. Chocolate clouded eyes slipped shut. Kaiba massaged Katsuya's hot throbbing member through his boxers, smirking at the now fully erect state. He moaned against Jou's neck, his own body trembling slightly as he noted his own painfully hard cock.

Pulling from the blond once more, he undid his own pants. He gave his new lover a quick kiss, then leaned further back. Grasping the younger Pup's pants, Seto tugged them slowly down his long muscular legs. His breath hitching a second, he fought to regain normal breathing, softly tanned skin revealed as he tugged the pants off the blond. A soft gentle peach like color, much different from his own pale milky skin. Seto much preferred his blond Pup's soft peach colorful skin.

While Kaiba admired his pants-less form, Jounouchi watched him carefully. Sweat beaded on his forehead, catching soft locks of brown-chestnut silk, now slightly ruffled from their activities. His breathing was slightly harder than normal, his normally icy sapphire eyes held an intense scorching heat. He sat pulled away from the blond, his bare chest heaving, naked to his lover's wondering gaze. Katsuya's eyes wondered over every inch of the soft milky cinnamon like skin, soaking in the pure sexiness of his new found 'Master'.

Leaning forward Seto lowered his head, he had to taste that gorgeous soft peach like skin. He kissed Katsuya's thigh gently, then lapped roughly at the tender skin. Jou muttered unintelligent words, meaningless. He wriggled under the brunet, his face flushed brightly red, he he didn't object to the treatment.

"S-Seto.." he whispered, nearly begging for more. Which Kaiba was more than happy to oblige to. His tongue ran up the length of Jou's inner thigh, until it reached his boxers. Seto grunted his annoyance at the damned clothing.

Katsuya's chocolate glazed eyes snapped open, wide with sudden shock as he realized what his new lover wanted. His cheeks darkened the crimson color, he'd been sporting a deep blush awhile now. "Seto..?"

Hot sapphire eyes lifted to meet hesitant honey, he gave a soft smile, reassuring. "Katsuya..."

Jou's teeth bit harshly into his bottom lip, at the site of his lover, his Seto. Bright hazy lust filled loving sapphire eyes watching him carefully, gorgeous soft chestnut hair, pale milky cinnamon like skin. He was the luckiest man alive!

He lifted his hand, slow and shakily, touching Seto's cheek then lips, gentle feathery touches. His boxers suddenly felt tight, with a final half growl half hiss, Katsuya threw his head back forcing his large honey eyes shut. Seto blinked, surprised once again by his blond Pup.

Katsuya pulled at his own boxers, lifting his hips to slid the material off. At this Kaiba decided to help him. Smirking with delight, Kaiba pulled the foul clothing from his lover's body and tossed it to the side.

Nearly choking on a sudden sharp intake of air, Kaiba studied the blond carefully. His long enticing legs, begging to be touched cradled and of course tasted, closed subconsciously, though he didn't retreat from the older male. Even as he slid fingers over the soft peach skin, gliding gently over the smooth flawless legs. Admiration clear on Seto's usually stoic features. Golden blond disheveled hair swept across half his features carelessly, his white teeth dug into his pale bottom lip, harshly. His honey chocolate eyes forced closed, thick dark lashes caressed his high crimson cheeks lightly. Face flushed darkly, as sweat coated his body. His breathing grew ragged, coming in large huffs, his body trembled.

Seto ran long soft fingers over Jou's reddened skin, slowly sliding up the blonde's long legs. Pulling them apart, slightly, to his relief Jou didn't object. Caressing his hips, he lowered his head to once more taste the blond. Kastuya moaned loudly as Kaiba's mouth moved along his inner thigh, hot rough tongue lapping hungrily. His large soft hands ran up Jounouchi's hips, catching onto his thin shirt he still sported. Pulling his lips from the delicious flesh, he leaned forward tugging the shirt up, waiting for Katsuya's assistance when he realized it was mostly necessary. Both yanked the shirt from his body, Seto once more tossing the no longer needed clothing to the side.

He sighed, happily letting his eyes once more roam over his lover's body. The soft peach skin covered the slim muscles of his chest and torso, pink erect nipples, begging to be sucked by the young CEO. With a final smirk Seto leaned forward, capturing one of the teasing culprits in his hot scorching mouth.

This earned a startled yelp from the blond, quickly fallowed by loud moaning. Scorching unbearable heat enveloped his body, burning to the depths of his sole, leaving the teen panting and begging for more. Kaiba was driving him crazy. He couldn't take much more, he needed the older teen. Badly. Growling he issued his command, "K-Kaiba, fuck me blind!"

Kaiba smirked around the hardened nipple, "Don't call me that!"

Katsuya took a second, thinking, before answering. "M-Master?" he blushed, not believing he'd actually resorted to calling him that.

Kaiba pulled away, slightly, smirking he wrapped his arms around his blond lover's head, so it now rested on his arms comfortably. "Cute, Pup, but I meant call me 'Seto'. Though, if you prefer 'Master'.." he trailed off still smirking.

Katsuya was baffled,"Oh.." he managed.

"S-Seto.." he whispered, loving how it felt on his lips.

"Good,"Seto smiled warmly "Katsuya." Jounouchi fought the urge to grab him and squeeze him like an overly sized teddy bear. Instead he settled for smiling brightly.

Such simple gestures, but they meant so much to both teens. Hearing their own names, their names, the one's that were them, Seto and Katsuya, on their lover's lips in their voice. It felt, nice, so right. Words weren't able to describe it. Even if it seemed silly to everyone else, they loved the feeling of being with the other.

At this point both teens realized, just how much they cared for the other, how much they needed the other, and at the moment how much they wanted the other. Kaiba was the first to attack, showering his lover with soft warm kisses. Forcign himself to slow down, grudgingly, he lowered himself, slowly.

The blond answered the attention by whimpering and moaning Seto's name repeatedly, whispering quietly. His vision blurring then fading out completely, his honey-brown eyes sealing off, his vision as the brunette's lips closed around his now hard throbbing cock. Pure pleasure enveloped the blond as Seto sucked gently at his hard member, his tongue teased at the hard burning flesh.

Kaiba's hands wondered over his lover's body, gently massaging the taunt muscles. His fingers kneaded the tight muscles of his thighs, searching for ways to help relax the tensing blond. It seemed to work. Pulling his fingers further up the teen's body, Kaiba teased at the heated flesh around his throbbing cock. Sliding his fingers along the younger teen's ass slowly, once more massaging the tender flesh.

He paused, still lightly sucking at his member, he ran a finger gently over his entrance. Feather like, Jounouchi wasn't even fully sure he'd actually felt what he thought he did. But he didn't waste time thinking about it. Moaning, nearly screaming, and panting loudly as the other pleased his erection till he felt he'd burst.

Katsuya grasped at handfuls of chestnut brown hair, yanking his head down to meet his hips. Seto didn't object, but immediately fallowed suit, sucking harder at the flesh between his lips. He took all of Jounouchi in to his mouth, loving how his lover's cock felt banging against the back of his throat. A small moan rumbled through his chest, forcing him to quicken his pace.

He pushed back the sudden urge to grab the blond and slam his burning cock into his ass without any further games or preparation. But he wanted to have his fun first, well that's what he told himself anyways. Not that he was worried about hurting the Pup. Silently cursing himself for thinking he'd gotten past all that, he grabbed at all the soft tender flesh his hands could reach. Katsuya wriggled and wreathed beneath him, shaking with pure bliss.

Coming only minutes or seconds later, neither could honestly tell, Jounouchi released a loud scream, high pitched. Much louder than anything Seto had ever heard before, he wasn't sure but he thought he'd yelled his name. 'Seto' But he wasn't too sure, though just the thought gave him a soft fuzzy feeling, he was sure that's what people called it. He didn't dwell on the thought.

Kaiba swallowed all of Katsuya's load, licking his lips to catching and escaping come. He rolled his tongue over his lips and through his mouth carefully, secretly relishing in the sweet exotic flavor.

_Honey._

The thought seemed almost funny, Katsuya tasted like honey, only so much sweeter. He smiled at the thought, and he'd never really care for sweets and junk food. Wiping his chin and lips with the back of his hand, to both cover his smile and to clear away any remaining semen.

Katsuya sighed heavily, his body still shaken from his climax. His body limp, his head, now far too heavy for his body, rolled back hanging halfway off the the sofa's arm.

"S-Seto.." he whimpered, unable to lift his head to look at his lover. Kaiba understood what he wanted though, climbing over the boy's limp body he cradled his blond mopped head in his arms. Honey eyes cracked open to meet with his lover's sapphire one's, he smiled softly. Nibbling at his own lower lip he paused, his lips moving to form words. But no sound came from his obviously exhausted throat. He had been screaming a lot.

"K-k..Ki-k,iss..?" he whispered coarsely. His large honey eyes once more slipping closed.

Kaiba smiled softly, pressing his lips to the other's gently. He nibbled his lips open, his tongue through the willing entrance. Katsuya moaned into the older's heated mouth, returning the kiss eagerly. His cheeks flushed deeply as he realized the strange bitter hint in the other's mouth. It hadn't tasted like before. But Kaiba had just given him a blow-job, right? Jou decided to shake the thought adn focus on the hot kiss.

Unfortunately, it was then that Seto decided to end the kiss, pulling from the whimpering blond. A soft smile graced his features.

How many times had Seto smiled like that? Jou wasn't sure, the normally cold CEO never smiled, but today he couldn't seem to to quit smiling. Katsuya, deciding he liked that, returned the now much warm teen's smile whole heartily. As if noticing his sudden change and supposed mistake, Kaiba's smile vanished. A thoughtful frown marring his elegant features.

"S-Seto?" Katsuya asked hesitantly, worry clear in his eyes.

"I-I uh, erm, I m-mean Kah-" he stuttered out in response, his voice shook and he shifted uncomfortably. Cheeks suddenly flushing a deep crimson.

This seemed to puzzle the younger male, he blinked large honey eyes. Was Seto embarrassed? He was blushing, stuttering, sweating, not mention avoiding those large honey eyes. Well the sweat could be for many reasons, and Katsuya decided he liked the sweaty form of Seto Kaiba, he shook the the thought quickly his face and another further down area heated at the thoughts that plagued his 'innocent' mind.

Was he alright? Kaiba shifted.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Katsuya's voice broke in, worried and high pitched.

Seto's blush deepened as he forced a answer from his suddenly dry throat, "I-I nothing, I just.." he glanced down, fiddling with the fabric of his pants, the only remaining clothing between the two, he really need to change that. Not even he was sure why he was acting so weird, getting so embarrassed over something like this...

Taking another needed second to think, Katsuya grew quiet.

Bursts of laughter rumbled through his chest only a second later. Stray tears caught in his large warm honey eyes as he grabbed his stomach, laughing.

Kaiba glanced up at his lover, blinking a second, annoyed at the sudden laughter but still slightly warmed by his lover's happiness. The laughter continued for a little while, minutes or seconds, Seto didn't care he just sat quietly waiting. Though he actually considered joining in on the whole 'joke' for a second, but quick squash the idea and just waited.

The laughter ended the same as it began, Jou's mouth suddenly snapping shut he announced "Seto, I want ya in me now! Let's fuck!" loudly his voice echoing in the room. Seto stared at him a second, chuckling softly at the enthusiasm in his voice. Then nodding, almost shyly, he pulled himself to his knees. Quickly pulling the unwanted fabric of his pants and boxers down his slim hips then his long cinnamon milky legs. He tossed the last of the clothing to the side, to join the rest.

With a large ferocious smirk he grabbed the other's feet, slipping his hands slowly up his legs, over the heel of his feet then the backs of his ankles. Sliding feather like over the taunt muscles as he reached the thighs, eh nudged his legs apart. Tickling the tender flesh of his ass, Seto leaned forward taking another short second to breath in the delicious sent of his lover. He smirked, noting the once more growing erection of the blond. His fingers teased it briefly before slipping two fingers into his own mouth.

"Seto?"

"Lubricant." he answered the unasked question, sliding the two digits from his mouth.

With one leg laying over the back of the sofa and the other neatly tucked beside the brunette's lap, Jounouchi answered, "Oh.."

Seto offered a small smirk, then slipped a finger to his lover's entrance, stroking it gently. "S-Seto!" Katsuya rasped. With that Kaiba thrust the finger into the boy, smiling brightly as Katsuya screamed loudly. Nearly begging for more instantly, Seto happily obliged. Kaiba continuously thrust his digit into the blond, earning screaming, moaning, and hissing from the obviously pleased teen.

"Seto! Seto, S-Seto!! Seto,_ Seto_!!"he yelled repeatedly tossing his head while clenching his teeth in a wide grin. At this Kaiba added the second digit, without any further warning. This caused the other to tremble and scream out louder. The Pup was howling so loud anyone in his large estate, luckily there wasn't anyone, could hear. But Seto loved the loud sounds Katsuya managed to produce.

Time to cause more of those erotic sounds, he slipped his fingers from the the blond, causing a soft whimper to rumble through his chest. He quickly re-coated his fingers in his saliva, then thrust them back into the blond. First he added one digit, then with another thrust he added the second, with the third thrust he added the third. The blond screamed loudly, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Thrusting the three digits into Jou continuously for few more seconds before pulling them back from him again. His cock, already throbbing hot, wasn't in need of any further preparation, so with one final action of using his pre-come for lube he pressed his cock to Jou's entrance. He paused.

"Seto, fuck me!" Katsuya growled loudly shaking his head desperately.

"Hn," came the brunette's muffled reply.

Kaiba thrust his throbbing cock into his lover's entrance. Pressing himself into the blond, he held back from hammering down on him roughly. "Seto, Seto, Seto-oo-o!" Jou whispered, his legs wrapped themselves around Seto's hips as the older teen thrust into him continuously. His body trembled violently as his hands found the brunette's shoulders, he gripped tightly pulling their bodies closer.

Seto struggled to keep his even thrusts, but Katsuya seemed to have other plans.

"Faster!?" he begged.

The brunet eagerly obeyed. Thrusting into the blond at a faster pace, huffing, his fingers dug into the sofa's fabric.

"Se-Seto, wh-what 'bout da couch?" the blond asked, gasping for air.

"Wh-what about it?" came the snapped reply.

"W-we g-g-gonn-na-ah m-me-ess.." he moaned loudly, then attempted to finish. "m-mess it up!"

"I-I'll get a new one!" he growled thrusting faster, "Don't worry about it, Puppy!" he gasped. Sweat dripping heavily from his face onto the blond beneath him. Katsuya didn't bother pushing the matter, with that, who cares about a damn couch when your being fucked by the most gorgeous man to ever grace the world with his presence.

He smirked, almost arrogantly, nearly rivaling the trademark Kaiba smirk. Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto lovers. Seto slipped a hand between them, grabbing Katsuya's abandoned hot once more erect cock. Massaging it gently, he slowly matched the pace with his halfway evenly timed thrusts.

Jou immediately caught on to what he wanted, trying to help the brunet he took to nibbling and lapped at all flesh within reach. He placed soft wet kisses sloppily along the blue eyed teen's long slender neck, nibbling gently at the soft flesh of his ear.

"S-Seto, harder! Seto, faster! S-Seto-o Seto Se-Seto! _Please_! Harder! Faster! _Seto_!!" he whispered hotly into the older teen's ear. Moaning, half screaming.

Jounouchi released another loud scream as he came moments later, his body shaking as he released the milky liquid onto both of their stomachs, coating them in sticky semen. His muscles clenched down painfully on the brunet, who quickly fallowed with his own climax.

"K-Katsuya!" came his muffled scream into the blonde's shoulder. His body shook with the intensity of his come, his seed emptying into his lover.

Seto smiled faintly at the thought of the timeless merging ritual, gasping he took his time recovering. Katsuya as well was still attempting to recover, "Se-Seto.." he whispered his voice slowly fading as sleep pulled at him. Attempting to lull him asleep, he nearly gave into his exhausted body's wishes, but muttered one final important heart felt phrase first.

"Moneybags, I-I think I l-" the next part was muttered almost inaudibly, "-ove you.." his voice died. But Seto, for the most part understood, _I love you_. Seto's body shook again, this time with built up emotions and, fear, though he refused to recognize that.

"I-I think so too, Pup!" he sighed burying his face into the blonde's shoulder again.

A small smile formed on Katsuya's lips, sleepily he murmured. "Gud, wan' ya 'tay 'orever! 'ove ya, 'y 'agon…"

"Yes," he was fairly sure the blond had now fallen asleep and didn't have a clue what was going on. He barely understood him as it was. " 'ove you too, little Puppy!" he patted his head gently.

Sleep claimed him seconds later, his last thought fading with his consciousness, Hope Mokuba doesn't walk in on us…

**…xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx…**

"Hey, Yuugi!! Anzu and Honda too!!" Mokuba yelled happily after opening the door to the Kaiba mansion to reveal the three friends waiting on the other side.

"Oh, um, hey Mokuba…" Yuugi greeted with a smile, seeming confused and hesitant.

"Uh, why did-"

"I just wanted to have some friends over…" the boy smiled back reassuringly.

Anzu smiled brightly, "Well we're glad to hang out with you for a while…"

"Yeah, of course! Thanks for inviting us over! But, um where's…" Yuugi once more spoke up, glancing around.

"Yeah, your brother won't be happy 'bout it though, right? But can't blame you for wanting a livelier crowd.." Honda took his turn speaking up, a strange smirk marred his features. The others couldn't quite place the meanings behind the expression. Though they didn't have long to ponder it as another voice chose to join the group at this point.

"Livelier, hm, do you and your flock of losers always find it interesting to talk about me while I'm not around. One of your so many ways to entertain yourselves? I'm sure a lively group like you has many ways after all…" the icy voice broke the friendly chat.

"Many many ways!" Honda confirmed not bothering with backing off as the chestnut haired teen walked coolly into view, from behind their group. Not surprised in the least to see Katsuya walking at his side, loyally, hands clasped together closely, fingers intertwined. Which immediately separated at their noted arrival.

"Hey, Jounouchi!" he smiled brightly at his friend, now ignoring the glare of the blue eyed CEO.

"Hey…" he offered a half hearted smile, glancing around nervously. Yuugi, Anzu and Honda all gathered around his secret lover's residence, never a good sign. Forcing the thoughts from his head, he faked a friendly atmosphere.

"Mokuba," Seto spoke up breaking the growing tension.

The younger boy in question dashed to his brother's side at hearing his name, "Nii-sama, I invited them over!! I know I didn't ask, but I thought since you were bringing a friend over anyways, we could all enjoy a snack together! Please! Please, Nii-sama!!" the boy pleaded in a sudden rush that left most anyone listening dizzy.

Kaiba didn't fall so easily though, even if it was Mokuba, "Mokuba…"

"Friend..?" Yuugi pondered this, confused.

Suddenly annoyed, Kaiba didn't give him a chance to think any further, "Fine, but make sure they behave themselves…"

"Yay, thanks, Nii-sama!" the boy cheered, grabbing his brother in a quick hug before turning and racing into the mansion and calling for everyone to fallow him.

Which they all obeyed, even if they were confused as to what the little pre-teen was up to.

On their way to the kitchen, where Mokuba decided to lead them, Anzu managed to discreetly mumble over "Congrats.." to the unsuspecting couple, Seto and Katsuya. her pale cobalt eyes shimmered brightly as a large understanding, proud, friendly smile danced over her features.

Katsuya fought the urge squeeze her tightly, as he realized what she meant, instead he chanced a glance at his secret lover. Ice, he displayed nothing, giving no reaction to the sweet friendly gesture he'd received. His cold blue eyes flickered to meet the warm honey of Katsuya, a small smile tugged at his lips. His eyes held the blonde's. Smiling Jou responded by puckering out his lips as if to give the brunet a kiss. This caused Kaiba to flush slightly and turn his attention from the blond to his younger brother, who was now setting out their snacks.

"Milk?" the ebony haired boy asked sweetly after sitting the large platter chocolate sandwich cookies down.

Seto and Katsuya's eyes met once more, faces heating uncomfortably.

The gathered teens grabbed for the sweet snacks, offering their thanks to the younger Kaiba, before munching happily at the cookies.

Katsuya was no different, he offered Seto one final glance before shrugging and grabbing a cookie for himself. He pulled apart the halves and licked happily at the cream, then pressed to two cookies back together. He dunked the snack into his milk, lapping at the dripping liquid after he pulled it back out.

Listening quietly to his friends happy chatter, something about how their day had went and how a teacher had done something really weird. His attention didn't seem to want to focus on the conversation, instead…

He stole another glance at his secret lover, his breath hitching as his hot honey eyes met with scorching sapphire eyes. He stifled a whimper. Seto mouthed something, but Katsuya didn't catch on, he repeated, slower, whispering. "I prefer honey…" that was all Jou could handle, he nearly choked over his snack.

The other friends, unaware of what was being shared between the secret lovers, finished their snacks and once more thanked the kind host. Noticing something was amiss, Yuugi spoke up, "Um, Mo-Mokuba, where'd your brother go..?"

"Oh, I don't think he really cares for cookies and milk…" the ebony haired youth hid a smirk.

Anzu caught on and released a small girlie giggle at the joke. Hiroto smirked as well, but remained quiet, his best bud must not care much for milk and cookies either. Probably wanted something, sweeter…

He shook the thought, though he had figured out about his friend and his new lover, he didn't really care for Kaiba and thinking thoughts like that…Well Jounouchi was his friend, and that was just weird, thinking about the two teens…

"Oh, where do you think Jounouchi went?" Yuugi interrupted the thought, startled at his friends absence. Apparently the only one from the group who wasn't aware of where the teens had rushed off to.

"Don't worry Yuug', this just ain't Jounouchi's thing, so let's go!" he smiled brightly, still the weird fading thought of his best friend dating his ex-rival. Well he wasn't the one to tell Jounouchi who to date and who not to. He was happy for he blond, now if only he could open up to his crush…

"Don't like milk and cookies, eh, Moneybags?" Katsuya teased playfully.

"I don't like sweets…" he smirked back, pleased with the now flustered blond.

He crushed their lips together, whispering, "though, honey's not so bad…" Katsuya moaned into the kiss, body trembling against his lovers. Seto nipped his lips apart, exploring the now familiar cavern. The brunette's tongue once more searched for it's playmate, finding it he coaxed it into playing. Teasing Katsuya's lips gently, he wrapped his arms tightly around the moaning blond. Fingers combing through silky blond tresses, Seto yanked the boy closer.

Katsuya's hands grasped heatedly at the brunette's shirt, tugging himself closer as well. He nipped at the other's hot swollen lips, "Ay uuf ewh!" he muttered against his lips, earning a muffled "Hm?" from the brunet. Katsuya decided to ignore this, deepening the kiss, he tugged at Seto's shirt begging for him to strip. Which he instantly obliged.

**The End!**

* * *

**A/N:**** Finally!! "Milk and Honey" is done, and there won't be anymore! Sequels or otherwise!(unless i get the time and change my mind) Honestly, I hate this story and I'm fighting the urge to delete!! I'm only not cause I don't have time(or anything) left for it, and I worked really hard on this...so it can't be too bad. Oh well lemme know what you think!! Review!!(I think I deserve it!! right?):3**

**Thanx for reading! -hugs-**


End file.
